


The Hot Tub

by kamarycherry



Series: Romantic and Erotic One Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hot Tub Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamarycherry/pseuds/kamarycherry
Summary: Isabella and Autumn enjoy themselves as they give in to some past wants.
Series: Romantic and Erotic One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881247
Kudos: 13





	The Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work that has been previously published on my weebly, possibly reddit, and wattpad! 
> 
> All under my author name.

Isabella had been relaxing in the hot tub when she was interrupted by her sister’s friend barging in. This friend was over all the time and they had been present for most of Isabella’s childhood. They were so comfortable around the family that her parents joked that they had three daughters not two.

The only problem Isabella had was her huge crush on Autumn. Autumn was confident and always had her way with things. She was happy to help others and let things roll off her back unlike the sharp tongued younger girl. Bella adored her chill demeanor and it only served to make her crush grow stronger over the years.

Isabella had chosen to wear a red bikini that complimented her dark skin while relaxing in her parents hot tub. She had known Autumn was over but assumed she would remain by her sister’s side tonight. It was surprising to see her strutting out in a simple black two piece. Autumn’s curls were forced back into a bun instead of being let loose like they normally were. She had a wide smile on her face as she approached Isabella in the hot tub.

“Your hair looks great!” Autumn practically shouted as she hopped in. Isabella had recently chopped her hair off to have a short buzz cut. She had been feeling slightly self conscious because of her sister rolling her eyes and saying she’s a butch lesbian for sure now. The compliment warmed her inside’s as she smiled to her new companion.

“Thanks, I wasn’t sure how it would look but I’m glad you like it,” Isabella responded.

Autumn moved closer as she lifted her hand to touch it. Isabella leaned forward as well since Autumn had long since touched her hair on many other occasions. They began chatting about how much easier it would be because of the length. The conversation came naturally and because of that they grew physically closer.

“So, your sister tells me this is just your ‘butch phase’,” Autumn imitated her sisters voice and added quotes to show how silly she seemed the statement was.

“No, I mean maybe. I’ve always liked girls and there’s nothing wrong with being a butch. I just didn’t realize having short hair made me butch,” Isabella described her feelings and hoped she wasn’t being too personal. It seemed like they had reached another intimacy level just now with Autumn bringing up her sexuality.

“Ah, how come I’ve never seen you with a girlfriend before?” Autumn wondered. Her eyes locked on Isabella as she waited for an answer.

“Eh, I’m kind of busy being a music major. The last time I dated someone it was this percussionist, and she totally cheated on me with the principal saxophone player, so,” Isabella shrugged after her explanation.

“I didn’t know music majors had so much drama,” Autumn laughed. Isabella smiled.

“Oh yeah, we’re so busy being around each other the drama practically creates itself,” she giggled out.

Isabella started to share funny stories from school with Autumn and the air between them seemed to change. Isabella had gotten close enough that they were cuddling in the hot tub. Autumn had put her arm around the younger woman and was now caressing her shoulder.

“So, there’s no cute princess on a white horse waiting to whisk you off your feet? Here or at school?” Autumn asked. She glanced at her friend’s lips as she waited for the response.

“Nope,” Isabella breathlessly replied. She couldn’t believe what she had imagined for years was finally happening. Autumn’s smile was quick and wicked. Soon the two were pressing their lips softly together. It was clear Autumn was controlling the kiss after a minute of gentle teasing.

One hand reached up to cup Isabella’s jaw as she began to suck on her thick lips. They began to let their tongue slip in and out of each other’s mouths as Autumn stood. She pulled Isabella flush against her as they pressed against each other. Bella’s hands moved from Autumn’s waist to her ass. She gave a squeeze and Autumn groaned out in response.

“You have the most soft ass,” Isabella was in bliss. She continued to rub and squeeze as the kiss got rougher. They were humping each other’s thighs when Autumn pulled away.

“Here, come see how soft it is,” Autumn offered. She slipped off her bathing suit bottom and bent herself forward over the edge of the hot tub. She gave a wink over her shoulder and Isabella was on her like she was in heat.

She loved the velvety smooth skin and looked down as her pussy pressed against Autumn’s ass. She squeezed both cheeks periodically as she thrust against the soft skin. Her humps became more erratic as she went on.

“Do you like my ass honey?” Autumn asked.

“Yes, shit, I’m so wet,” Isabella moaned. She leaned forward so her chest pressed against Autumns back. She reached up and began to pull on her partner’s breasts underneath her bathing suit. They were dropping into her hands with gravity as she caressed them. Autumn’s nipples hardened at the attention.

“Oh, shit. Play with my tits, pull them harder,” Autumn begged. She loved being played with roughly. As she felt the pain pleasure of the pull from her nipples her pussy was flowing juices without being touched.

“Oh, you’re ass is so soft, fuck I love it,” Isabella felt the smooth skin underneath her as she rubbed against Autumn. She was in heaven as she shook from her orgasm.

“Oh, don’t get tired now, I still need to have my turn Bella,” Autumn said as she turned the girl around. She sat at the edge of the hot tub with her ass on the edge and beckoned Isabella over.

She grabbed Bella’s head and began rubbing her pussy all over her face. Isabella loved it and the control Autumn had over her.

“Oh do you like that babe? I’m so hot right now, I love it, my pussy juices on your lips and face look so fucking good, stick out your tongue,” Autumn sang out. She held onto the sides of Bella’s head as she pressed her clit into her companions tongue over and over. In the process she covered her nose with her bush as well.

Bella could hardly breathe but was loving it.

“Oh you’re so good at this, next time I’m gonna sit on your face and see how long you last, you think this tastes good? You should taste my ass too. Fuck, you’re beautiful like this,” Autumn was reaching her climax and started to become rougher as she pressed her pussy against Isabella’s soaked lips.

“I-I’m gonna come on your face, shit,” Autumn shook as she held Bella’s face between her legs. She had no idea that her orgasm would be so powerful. Her hips twitched a few more times before she released Isabella from her hold.

“Fuck, why didn’t we do that before I left for college?” Isabella asked as they lounged in the pool.

“Because your sister always gave me shit about it, so I waited, wanna see how long it takes her to figure out before we tell her?” Autumn teased.

Isabella could only think of other things she could possibly do in secret before her sister knew.

“Yeah,” the young lady smirked, “That would be a fun game.”


End file.
